victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catordré
Catordré is the tri-pairing between Cat Valentine, André Harris, and Tori Vega (Ca/t, Tor/i, and An/'dré'). Cat and Andréseem to be Tori's closest friends and are often seen with her. It consists of the individual pairings Cori, Tandré, and Candré. 'Catordré Moments' 'Season 1' 'Pilot' *Cat and André are the first two people Tori meets from Hollywood Arts (apart from Trina whom she's known her whole life). *Cat and André are Tori's first two picks for the Alphabet Improv scene. *Cat and André are both seen smiling when Tori and Beck kissed. 'The Bird Scene' *Tori asked them both how to pass the Bird Scene. 'Stage Fighting ' *Cat and André both wanted to see Tori play the French Horn, but ended up not liking it. *When André told Tori to, "Hit it, muchacha!", Cat smiles in response. *Cat, André, and Tori were seen talking in the first scene. *André "fixes" Tori's French Horn and Cat and Tori dance along. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and André both try to help Tori find Trina a present. 'Tori the Zombie' *Cat wanted André to help her put monster makeup on Tori's face. *André called Cat 'Little Red', and she said it was creative and told him to give Tori one. *Cat and Tori had a conversation about André and Cat's brother. *André went to go get a pizza for the three of them to share. *Cat and André both help Tori, André by stalling for her while she gets the mask off and Cat by helping her remove the monster makeup for the finale. 'Robarazzi' *Tori and André are the last two to stay with Cat. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *They all had to do a project - along with Beck. *Tori got annoyed when Cat and André (and Beck) were distracted. 'Beck's Big Break ' *Tori wanted to show her piccolo to Cat and André first. *Though Cat and André didn't want to hear her play the piccolo, Tori insisted that she will play it. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori wanted to be on the ping-pong team with Cat and André (along with the others) on the team. *The first scene is of them talking with Robbie. *Cat cheers for André and Tori's performance. *Tori grabs Cat's arm flirtatiously and looks seductively at André during the song. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They are the first three to start dancing to Sikowitz's performance. *Tori's phone interrupted Cat and André's acting scene. *Tori apologizes to André and Cat for messing up their scene. 'Wok Star' *In the beginning, André, Cat, and Tori are seen talking together. *When Cat says that it was sweet and sour sauce, André screams "I said sweet and sour!" Tori just stands there looking baffled or confused. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *They were among the five that were chosen to perform an acting exercise at Sikowitz's residence. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Cat was seen enjoying Tori's performance and André's music. *Both are in the group that go to tell Tori that Ryder is using her. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *They cheer when Tori completes the stunt. *They go with her for emotional support. *André encourages Tori to do the stunt and Cat helps her trick the crew into believing she did it; both tried to help her out, just in different ways. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *They all sat at a lunch table together. *Cat helps Tori and André to spell "KE$HA". *Cat finds the "H", she passes it to Tori, and Tori passes the "H" to André. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *They all went to visit Robbie in the hospital, along with Lane, Jade, and Trina. *Both Cat and André try to keep Tori from falling during the performance. 'Prom Wrecker' *André and Cat help Tori with her Prome. *The three sing Best Friend's Brother together. 'Locked Up!' *Cat, Tori and André are talking near the beginning of the episode. *They have the longest solos during I Want You Back and dance together. *Since Trina and Jade were originally not invited on the trip, that means Cat, Tori, and André were supposed to perform for the chancellor together (without anyone else). Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat and Tori surround André and touch his shoulders during his solo. *Cat offers André and Tori Christmas beef. *André, Cat and Tori sit together during class. *André and Tori smile at each other in amusement when Cat gets excited over her secret Santa gift. *Cat tries to help Tori decide what to get André for a gift. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Cat and Tori both enjoy it when André took off his shirt(s). 'The Gorilla Club' *André and Cat go with Tori to the club. *André and Cat continue to support Tori throughout the episode, and unlike Beck, they do not encourage her to give up. *Both are at Tori's house to support her during her rehearsal. 'The Worst Couple' *The 3 sit together during the game show. *André, Tori, and Cat stand together and look worriedly at each other while Beck is debating whether to go to Jade and Robbie is subduing Trina on the floor. TheSlap.com Hints *In one game, Tori, Cat, and André are on a team. Gallery T_D_B_B_T_C_R.png Candre4.jpg Tumblr_ll8cpaajIB1qjv89mo1_500.jpg Lockedup18.jpg Tumblr lpajib4HUk1qa4qabo4 250.gif|GIF Bbb.jpg Catordre5.jpg|Singing Best Friend's Brother Catordre4.jpg Catordre9.jpg|'Singing I Want You Back' Catordre.png Tumblr lvju8uIBye1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Candre5.jpg Candrefoevrerstagefighting99.jpg Candre-seemslikeaporno-9.png Bestfriendsbrotherpromwrecker.jpg Catordre.png IMG 1494.PNG IMG 1495.PNG IMG 1496.PNG IMG 1497.PNG IMG 0782.PNG Egg rolls.png Work star.png IMG 2962.PNG IMG 2971.PNG IMG 2973.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing